1.) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to quick release devices generally. In particular, the invention relates to a quick release rodeo rider's rope, animal hobble, and cross tie.
2.) Related Art
It is known to incorporate various quick-release mechanisms into devices used to restrain or handle animals. Quick release mechanisms currently in use include biased latch-type mechanisms which can easily become corroded or contaminated by moisture, dirt, and debris, thereby making their operation unreliable.
One type of release which does not include a biasing member, pivoting member, or camming action member is a "three-ring" type release which is of a type used in the parachute art. However, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, an animal restraint or handling device effectively able to incorporate such a release has yet to be developed.
Specific restraints or handling devices which could benefit from a more reliable quick release mechanism include rodeo rider ropes, animal hobbles, and cross-ties. Other known restraints and handling devices could be developed to incorporate a three-ring type release consistent with the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,658 to Townsend discloses a bull rope incorporating a quick-release mechanism, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The quick-release disclosed therein includes a spring biased latch arm and a main pivoting latch arm. As noted above this type of mechanical arrangement is prone to contamination and corrosion, and the mechanical moving parts often fail to function properly. Also, the only means disclosed of actuating the release mechanism is by manually pulling the release cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,685 to Cragin discloses a bullrope having a free end releasably fastened to form a loop which can be more easily grasped to free the rider's hand from the rope. Cragin does not disclose connecting a first and second end of the rope via a quick-release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 962,890 to Byrd et al. discloses a harness for controlling animals. A release mechanism is provided for the "operable ropes" of the restraint. The release is located along the lower side area of the animal, which is relatively difficult to access when the animal is standing. The release is activated by pressing a thumb piece, which requires the handler to position himself close to the animal in order to activate the release mechanism, thereby increasing the danger the handler will be kicked or otherwise harmed by the animal. Also, the release utilizes spring-biased mechanical parts which are susceptible to contamination, corrosion, and subsequent failure as noted above.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,679 to Hoardley discloses a kick-preventing device for animals that incorporates a pivoting release lever. The release lever is located at the hind quarters of the animal. This location is disadvantageous because the handler must be located near the hind legs of the animal in order to activate the release, thereby increasing the possibility of being kicked by the animal. In addition, pivotable lever is susceptible to contamination, corrosion, and subsequent failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,571 Pearson et al. discloses a "hobble" for controlling the gait of pacing horses. The hobble includes a plastic adjustment buckle which is actuated by a handle member that projects slightly out of the buckle housing. Therefore, the handler must reach down near the legs of the animal to actuate the buckle, thereby presenting a risk of being kicked by the animal. Also, the buckle includes relatively moveable pivoting and camming members that can be adversely affected by contamination of debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,410 to Wilson et al. discloses a releasable tether having a hook-shaped end and a spring-biased bolt closing member. The release mechanism includes a cable housed in a plastic tube. One end of the cable is connected to the bolt, the other end is connected to a trigger member. This release mechanism is rather complex, and includes moveable spring-biased parts which are prone to contamination, corrosion, and subsequent failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,605 to Ritacco discloses a safety release device which is automatically actuated and releases the animal when a certain pulling force on the release is exceeded. Therefore, the handler is not able to control or accurately predict when the animal will be released. Under most circumstances, it is preferable for the handler to control when the animal will be released. Also, the release disclosed in Ritacco includes spring-biased moveable parts that are prone to contamination and corrosion as noted above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,771 to Lee discloses a remotely controlled quick-release device. The release can be actuated by electro-mechanical means or manually by purely mechanical means. The release disclosed in Lee is overly complicated, and includes spring-biased relatively moveable parts that are subject to corrosion and contamination as noted above.